Jajagarasu
Jajagarasu is a semi-joke mega collab by members of Pleb Chat (a Discord chat owned by Manix648 and LazerBlitz). The level is a decorated and buffed version of Starlord's "Shitty Yatagarasu" and it features AncientAnubis's outdated part as well as Manix's part. Gameplay/Decoration This section will be more dedicated to explaining the design of the parts rather than the gameplay, due to the fact that most of the level is simply a nerfed version of the old Yatagarasu. Manix648 (Viprin + Anubis): This part begins with the player having to avoid completely straight pillars as opposed to the tilted ones that appear in the actual Yatagarasu. A "thinking emoji" slowly appears from the right of the screen, in place of the yatagarasu. Anubis's part is decorated with factory style block design and pillars of grey brick in the background. Lava appears throughout the entire part, be it a hazard in Viprin's part or a background object. The end of the part has an "M" in one of Manix's signature fonts in the position of the portals that leads to the next part. Rob Buck (Jeyzor): 'This part has very intricate block design, featuring mostly green and blue colours. Throughout the part, clouds with faces fade in and out of the foreground. Halfway through, the screen becomes black with only the player and a logo displaying "RB" (standing for Rob Buck) visible for a few moments. The part also features a pill and an Android in the block design. '''LuichoX203 (WOOGI1411): '''Somewhat resembling Xcy-7's build style, this part is mostly grey themed with simple design. Lucihox's name appears just before the last wave of the part, and they make use of move triggers during the transition to move the wave part down into position. '''Morphix (Findexi): '''Resembling LazerBlitz's build style, this part features black and blue blocks and white hazards. Halfway into the part, it also starts to resemble a Woogi style of building, with a lot of different types of blocks cobbled together while still keeping a blue theme. At the end of the part, Morphix's name appears and slides vertically past the block monster in the ball part. '''Zerex (Rek3dge): '''Zerex uses a darker theme to decorate this part, primarily using purple. A green and purple "Z" appears underneath the ship portal in Manix's other well known font. The cube part features a castle-like aesthetic, with two pillars in the background and water flowing from them. 'Manix648 (Logo): 'The logo (seen in the infobox) replaces the iconic Yatagarasu with a Thinking Emoji, like in Viprin's part. The emoji and the text change to "Jajagarasu" is the only change to the logo other than the colour being changed to yellow. The rest was apart of the original logo from Yatagarasu. '''Platnuu (Weoweoteo): '''This part is decorated in a complex technological style, with a lot of colourful objects. The part starts blue and then pulses purple when the player reaches the ball section. Platnuu's name appears where Weo's did in Yata. '''Panman30 (Orion/Anthrax): '''This part is decorated with a vibrant lime green colour with a completely black background. There are palm trees scattered around the part, and near the end there is art of the emojis "b", "joy", "ok_hand", and "100" in order. Pan's name appears during the middle of the wave section, being slightly difficult to see due to blending in with the rest of the decoration. 'Loogiah (Manix648): 'The straightfly begins with the obstacles moving into position from the ceiling and floor as the player enters, and then continues to slowly close in, making it harder to fly through as the player advances. The section has a pink laser through it which indicates where the player must fly along. During this ship section, Loogiah's name appears from offscreen alongside another text object saying "(again. yeah.)", potentially referencing how Loogiah was already in the original Yatagarasu and that he's appearing again in this version. The following wave is decorated in a Hinds style, using a combination of 1.4, 1.6, 1.9 and 2.0 slopes overlapped. The slopes move in on the player as electricity sparks from them. The following swingcopter has a red and grey theme, with a path of small grey circles indicating where the player's ball needs to go. Some of the block design in this segment are actually pulsing objects. '''Dudex (Giron): '''Dudex's part begins with Giron's straightfly resembling a block monster. The following cube and ball includes blocks of various colours eg. red, yellow, blue, green, purple. Grey brick pillars appear as background decoration, and large black shapes topped with black spikes and gears take up most of the empty space, creating a tunnel-like feel. '??? (Cosine): ''' '''David VanPuff (Xcy7): '''This is one of the few parts, if not the only part that has a gameplay difference, albeit a very minor one. One of the platforms is covered in spikes except for two areas, where the player lands and where the player needs to safely get to. A black orb is positioned above this second area so they can land in the gap and jump to the next plaform. This part is themed very similarly to the second robot in Geometrical Dominator, with there being a lot of rainbows and clouds acting as decoration. There is lava rising up and down along the floor which acts as a ground hazard. Upon one of the blocks there is a small key, which the player can reach if they perfectly time hitting what would otherwise be a trick jump orb. David's name appears from offscreen, alongside two thumbs up. The end of the part features a hand appearing behind the player and waving, and a good luck message. '''Coliwog (Vermillion): This part has a castle/dungeon like theme, with black and grey decoration and chains scattered around. Coliwog's name appears inside of the first small tunnel that the play straightflys through. The background also features lava which forms along the bottom of the part, serving as a hazard. ??? (Zelda): Radu (Michigun): 'Radu's part pulses with various colours throughout the part though the base colours are purple and blue. The block design is glass-like and the entire design feels lively and electrified. '??? (Luneth): Edicts (Hinds): 'Edict's part bares a lot of resemblance to Manix's style of building. The part has a lot of movement, with obstacles moving in the way of the player, pairs of eyes in the blocks following the player, equaliser bars beating to the music, and a dark wall with more eyes staring at the player that appears to the right of the screen during the ship section. '??? (Evasium): ??? (Loogiah): Mince (CSX42): 'This part heavily focuses on background decoration. There are many different layers of background, creating an overlapping parallax effect. '''LazerBlitz (FunnyGame): '''Currently a work in progress '??? (Riot): Trivia * In David VanPuff's part, there is a small key upon one of the blocks that the player can reach if they perfectly time hitting what would otherwise be a trick jump orb. It is unknown if this key actually changes anything in the level. * In Radu's part, triggering the Yatagarasu to appear and kill the player like in Michigun's part will instead having a thinking emoji with a lenny face appear, alongside the text "Children". You can blame Manix for this. * Radu was struggling to build his name, so Manix had to build it for him. * Manix had to also build Platnuu's name because he forgot to add it. * Manix on stream said that pleb chat may redecorate more extreme demons after this level is released. He mentioned doing A Bizarre Phantasm, so we could expect that sometime in the future.